Al fin me beso
by Eve Cullen-Stryder
Summary: Un beso que todas quisieramos recibir... jejeje no soi buena para los summarys! sorry! jeje pasen edXbells...


**Declaimer... todos los personajes son de mi intima amiga Stephanie Meyer solo la historia en MIAA! jejeeje ((Edward tambien es mio pero no le digan a nadie... ¬¬))**

**Ojala les guste**

Estaba lloviendo… otra vez… pero ya no me molesta como antes. Aunque no dejaba de fulminar el cielo con la mirada cada ke salia de mi casa.

Pero hoy estaba extrañamente feliz talvez se debia a que habia conocido al hombre mas guapo del mundo y al parecer yo tambien le gustaba

FLASH BACK

– Isabela – me llamo el profesor de literatura

– ¿Si, señor Mason? – respondi acercandome a su escritorio

– Quiero pedirte un favor – maldije interiormente

– Claro señor – respondí educadamente pero lo que enrrealidad queria decir era "¿Y ahora que?".

– Necesito que seas la tutora de un alumno nuevo – genial resonge internamente – oh! Aquí viene – dijo – Edward, ven aca.

Fue entonces cuando me voltee y lo vi. _¡Yo voy a ser la tutora de ESO! _Pense. Por la puerta iba entrando una especie de Adonis del siglo XXI. Alto con cabello cobrizo, unos brazos en los que se me antojaba quedarme el resto de mi existencia y unos ojos color esmeralda en los que me perdi y ya no pude regresar a la superficie.

No me había percatado de que el tambien me observaba fijamente hasta que el profesor reclamo nuestra atención aclarandose la garganta

– Bien Edward ella es…

– Bella Swan – interrumpio – Mucho gusto soy Edward Cullen

– M-mucho gusto – tartamudee.

Me ofrecio la mano y yo la tome pero algo paso, fue como si una fuerte corriente electrica nos envolviera la mano y yo la retire rapidamente.

– Lo siento – susurro

– Mmm… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

– Eres la hija del jere Swan ¿no? – asienti confundida ¿Cómo conocia el a mi padre? – Mi padre es Carlisle Cullen – rayos – el doctor que te atendio la semana pasada – Maldición yo sabia que era completamente inutil e inecesario ir al doctor por un pequeño accidente pero Charlie me insistio demaciado.

El profesor nos ordeno que nos sentaramos asi que me dirigi a mi lugar al final de la clase cerre los ojos y me frote las sienes con los dedos en un intento de despejar aquel atudimiento que me dejo vencida. El señor Mason comenzo a hablar asi que suspire y abri los ojos fue en ese momento en el que me percate de quien era mi nuevo compañero de pupitre. Edward estaba en el asiento que estaba al lado del mio, nuestras miradas se cruzaron no aparte la mirada, (porque no podia), y espere a que el apartara la suya pero eso no paso. Me miraba con gran intensidad y a mi me empezaron a temblar las manos.

– Emily Bronte – dijo Edward voltenado a ver al tiempo que contestaba a una pregunta que yo no logre captar. Agradeci la interrupcion y pude volver a pensar con claridad… bueno eso creia yo.

END FLASH BACK

Durante 3 semanas estuvimos estudiando y yo lo ponia al dia de cada cosa que hubiesemos estudiado pero fue muy facil ya que como yo el era un gran lector asi que pasabamos horas y horas hablando de libros y mas libros, nos hicimos amigos muy rapido. Aun seguia desvariando cuando estaba cerca de él pero parecia que no lo notaba y ya no era tan evidente como en los primeros dias y eso era un verdadero logro y un gran alivio tambien.

Hoy Edward se habia ofrecido para llevarme a la escuela y esa era la verdadera razon de mi felicidad. Si estaba MUY feliz…

Y nerviosa…

Y asustada…

Y anciosa…

Y… ¿Ya mencione nerviosa? Eran demaciadas emociones asi que para relajarme un poco me tumbe sobre la cama y trate de consentrarme en el sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre mi techo. Estaba bastante relajada cuando escuche que llamaban a la puerta.

Mi corazon se detubo un instante solo para tratar de saltar de mi pecho a mil por hora. Baje las escaleras en tiempo record, abri la puerta de un tiron y ahí estaba el tan perfecto como siempre su cabello cobrizo oscurecido por la lluvia, unos extraordinarios ojos verdes se asomaban bajo unas espesas pestañas y sus seductores y perfectos labios que se curvaban todo en conjunto me robo el aliento e hizo que empezara a hiperventilar trate de recordar que estaba lloviendo a cantaros y el estaba alli debajo de mi porche mojandose.

– Hola – susurre debilmente – pasa.

Cerre la puerta tras el y me voltee a verlo, aun no había borroado la sonrisa de sus labios, cuando se fue acercando muy lentamente hacia mi su sonrisa desaparecio quedando sos labios a escasos centimetros de los mios. Su aliento descompuso por completo todos mis sentidos, olia exquisitos, me obligue a recordar como se respira. Me miro directo a los ojos un segundo más y luego me beso en la mejilla y susurro

– Hola – su voz fue tan seductora que dejo una espesa corriente electrica alrededor nuestro. Tuve que sostenerme de la puerta ya a que mis piernas olvidaron mantenerme en posicion vertical. Ya era tarde para dejar de hiperventilar asi que solamente trate de disimular un poco.

– Uhmm… t-tengo que ir por mi bolso – tartamude cuando pude recuperar el control de mis piernas.

– Claro – dijo alegremente y derrepente ahí estaba su picara sonrisa otra vez. Lo rodee para poder ir a mi habitacion; subi por las escaleras lentamente ya que no queria tener un accidente.

Guarde todo apresuradamente en mi mochila y me vi al espejo para despues salir disparada por las escaleras; todo iba bien hasta que en el ultimo escalon mis pies se las ingeniaron para enredarse con el aire y me cai. Lo unico que hice fue cerrar los ojos y esperar a que el suelo me golpeara pero eso no paso en su lugar me sostubieron dos fuertes brazos. Abri los ojos de golpe y un pequeño gritito de sorpresa se escapo de mis labios. Alli estaba otra vez, a escasos centimetros de mi rostro

– ¿Estas bien? – pregunto me las arregle y como pude asenti levemente ya que dudaba encontrar mi voz en el caos en el que, su penetrante mirada, habia convertido mi mente – perfecto – susurro y sus labios dejaron un pequeño beso en mi frente – uhmm… sera mejor que nos vayamos ahora – dijo repentinamente apurado

– Si, vamos – me apresure a decir mientras me incorporaba.

Habia dejado de llover y solo habia quedado una leve brisa en el aire subi a su flamante Volvo por el lado del acompañante. Cerramos la puerta casi al mismo tiempo. Me gire para verlo, pero el me veia directo a los ojos (otra vez) y me sonrio con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba alargo la mano para acomodar un mechon de pelo suelto detrás de mi oreja y luego acaricio mi mejilla suevemente. Me quede paralizada y mi corazón empezo a latir de forma incontrolable, hubo un momento en el que crei que el tambien podia escuchar a mi escandaloso corazón. En cualquier momento empezaria a hiperventilar asi que aparte la vista de su perfecto rostro y desvie la mirada por la ventanilla mientras el subia la calefaccion y encendia el auto.

No hablamos en el transcurso del camino a la escuela pero no me sentia incomoda y me permitio pensar en lo que habia pasado hasta ahora.

Recorde cuando Jessica me conto como habia llegado a la etapa del primer beso en la segunda cita con Mike. Suspire. Edward y yo ya llebavamos varias semanas saliendo y no pasaba nada de nada. _El no es de esos_ pensé, enrrealidad estaba esperando un solo beso desde que lo vi cruzar la puerta del salón aquel glorioso dia pero al parecer no iba a suceder. No pronto. Suspire de nuevo, pero esta vez Edward me miraba expectante y fue cuando comprendi que habiamos llegado.

– Vamos – dijo con una mirada que no pude desifrar.

La llovizna comenzaba a ser un poco mas intensa y aun era temprano. Edward me abrio la puerta del carro y me tomo de la mano. Yo me quede helada no sabia que hacer no era algo que pudiera siquiera imaginar.

– Bella – dijo suavemente – tengo que decirte que… - se detuvo un momento y me hizo retrocederhasta que mi espalda dio contra el auto – que tu me gustas muchisimo y que estoy totalmente enamorado de ti – solto de pronto.

Eso no me lo esperaba.

Se acerco de nuevo lentamente con la determinacion en los ojos, me tomo lenta y suavemente por la cintura y me atrajo hacia el. Una de sus manos me cogio por el menton y lo acerco a su rostro mientras yo inclinaba levemente mi cabeza, senti como mi cuerpo se relajaba en sus brazos. Mis manos se entrelazaban alrededor de su cuello acercandolo un poco más a mí.

Parecio una eternidad.

Al final, ¡por fin! Me beso y lo hizo con tal impetu que me dejo sin aliento. Me beso como si yo le perteneciese, de forma completamente natural, como si yo fuera una parte de el, una parte que el hubiese perdido y que por fin pudiera recuperar.

No se si fue por todo lo que espere pero yo senti que fue el mejor beso que me hubieran podido dar en mi vida. Sus labios encajaban perfectamente en los mios. Y si al principio me beso con ferocidad ya no lo siguio haciendo mas bien se torno tierno y me beso despacio como si el tiempo se detuviera. Sus labios recorrieron lentamente los mios y su lengua recorrio levemente mi labio inferior y un escalofrio recorrio mi nuca la misma corriente electrica de antes nos habia vuelto a envolver.

Fue entonces cuando comenzo a llover. El agua nos empapo el cabello y se deslizo por nuestros rostros hastasu boca. La lluvia era cálida y embriagadora como sus besos.

Estubimos bajo la lluvia un buen rato hasta que estubimos empapados. Se separo un poco de mi me miro a los ojos pero me tomo de nuevo de la mano y me llevo hacia el pasillo techado. Una vez estubimos alli me volvio a besar.

– Te quiero – susurro en mi oido

– Y yo a ti – logre articular.

Seguramente esto era el principio de una larga relacion y era perfecto…

**aawww! ke tal estuvo? bien... mal... me kieren matar... yo tengo la palabra magica REVIEWS! jejejejeje**

**uff esta tambien va mega-dedicada! aki voi..**

***Ere! chicaaa! gracias por tu apoyo i gracias por leerme muakas ((chicas pasen por su profile excelentes historias))**

***Vicki! heyy! gracias por la sugerencia i aki esta lo prometido... jajajajaja ai ke formar un club de locas! sii? jajajajajaja un besote chica!...**

***ANAVAAAA! amigochaaa! a ti te prometi una historia diferente jajajajajajaja AKI ESTA! jajajaja te amoooo! U know... gracias por aguantarme mis locuras sos la mejor... y perdon por comportarme medio "Bellosa" jejejeje ((luego te explico)) jajajaja**

***ANAAAAMMMMYYMMM! mi corazon beio! jajajajaja gracias por apoyarme siempre pase lo ke pase i por escucharme... hasta cuando digo tonterias... ((i ya se ke son muchas*.*)) jejeje te amooo... ya sabes FENIX A MORIR... we love FDS! muakalas!**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS DEMAS KE ME LEEN OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO tengo una palabra magica ya saben REVIEWS!**

**((*SI NO DEJAS REVIEW TE MUERES... ¬¬)) jejejejejeje**

**Nos vemos la prox...**


End file.
